


The Adventures of Steven Universe

by Kalibroon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Post finale steven universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalibroon/pseuds/Kalibroon
Summary: This story is a post finale of Steven Universe. Join Steven and His adventures around the states. Trying to include some Steven and Connie fluff in each chapter.  Ideas would be appreciated.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, steven - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	The Adventures of Steven Universe

This was a big decision and turning point of my life. Going to explore this country, I was here in beach city all my life..well I was in other nearby cities and Japan, but that was for less than a day. It was an idea connie brought up.

2 weeks ago

I was laying in my bed with right by my side

“When I was in 8th grade, my math teacher told us his life story. He had so many bumps in the road, growing up, he didn’t focus on what he was gonna be in the future. For us, we were too young to be sure of the future. Any ideas can change. But as we come close to adulthood we have to make serious choices that will now impact on who we are. What he did was isolate himself from people he knows. Traveled to different places to see what suits him. Made discoveries about himself,  
He met new people and eventually found the right person. The love of his life who is now his wife of 17 years. Sometimes you just have to start as a new person”

These are the words I needed to hear. I lived two lives so far. The first 10 years of my life I lived mostly with my dad. Sleeping in the van, mostly hanging out with humans, small time with the gems because they had to go to missions. My 2nd life was when I moved with the gems. Summoning my shield, going on missions, having boss level fights, experiencing traumatic moments; become a young man and crystal gem. 

“...I wanna do that” I looked at her in the eyes “should I do it”

“Don’t ask me. You make that choice Steven. Just know that I will support you. We will support you”

I smiled and bopped her nose with my nose  
“Thanks strawberry”

“Just really think about that decision” Connie said as she gave me a quick peck.

I smiled. Yeah she doesn’t want me to leave. But still wants to support me on a decision that will affect us. How sweet.

I made a turn, passing the “Now leaving Beach city”

I’m starting a new life... well not exactly that, I will definitely still be Steven Universe; my past made me who I am today. I’m proud to be myself, but I want a..new chapter. Yeah that’s a better way of saying it.  
Steven Universe chapter 3

With Connie

We all waved at Steven goodbye. This was it. Greg put an arm around my shoulder. I looked at him and smiled. The gems, especially pearl were crying. 

“I want him back. I want my baby boy back. I already miss his sweet smile” Pearl cried onto Amethyst.

“H-He forgot to give us a second hug” Amethyst cried.

“Stop talking like he’s dead” Garnet said wiping a tear from her eyes

“Yeah guys. We won’t see him person to person but we can still video chat with him”

“Wait. We can’t visit him?!” Amethyst said

“He wants his independent time for now” I said

“Ahhh ha ha, *sniffs , it won’t be the same” Amethyst cried onto Lion’s mane

“As much as I agree. We let our tears out but let’s try to be happy now because steven is happy with his decision” Garnet said

“Our lives will change now with Steven gone for now. But we’re going to adjust to it. Our boy is still out there. We’ll be under the same stars” Greg said looking at the light blue sky

“Yeah..” Amethyst said sitting down in the sand

We all got comfortable and sat on the sand. This was one of our regular hobbies with Steven. When one of us had a bad day or wanted to talk. We would sit outside and talk while looking at the sky. When I had some trouble going on at home and in school, I would come over and I would tell Steven everything. With the gems and greg, it was likely something about Rose or himself.

Steven always liked looking at the night sky or sun set because it calms him down. “The sun’s job is done so the moon comes up to take it’s place; like how I need to have a break and take a moment to think about flexibility love and trust.”

With Steven 

5 hours into my drive and I stopped at a gas station and filled up the dondai. Should I get some food? I mean I have bags of food, oh my stars they have a discount for today. Im in. Even if Dad gave me his credit card and some money in cash. I plan on going on low budget because I feel bad on using it. I will only be using it on important stuff like food a roof under my head. I plan on getting part time jobs when I travel. Simple jobs like walking dogs and delivering newspapers.

I walked around the aisles, got myself a brownie and a sprite from the fridge. “Alright that should-OHHH, they have CHAPS” I yelled quietly. I grabbed 6 bags of chaps. The company that made chaps are going out of business so it’s rare to find these bags of deliciousness. I carried all this stuff to the counter where a man who looks to be in his mid twenties was at. He looks real tired. He scanned each items. 

“That’ll be 5 dollars. You want a bag for these stuff

“No thanks” using tote bags are good for the the environment...I don’t got one right now but that’s okay.

“Here you go.” He moved the stuff towards me “Thank you for shopping with us”

“Thanks. Have a nice night” 

I got back to the dondai and opened the back door and put all of them done. But just for the heck of it, I grabbed one and closed the door. I sat on the dondai and opened my bottle of sprite and chaps. 

“So much memories.” I took a bite and looked around this place.

Nothing but trees and the night sky. What a beautiful night. There’s more bright stars in this norther side. No cars went by. Just the sounds of crickets chirping. I looked to the right, a big sign that says 

“Welcome to Maryland”

My new chapters begins.

**Author's Note:**

> First SU story. Please enjoy and leave a comment. Trying to include some Steven X Connie stuff in each chapter. Give me ideas on what his adventures should be. I plan on doing a bunch of chapters since I got nothing else to do. That finale hit me hard tho. THANK YOU REBECCA SUGAR AND THE CREWNIVERSE FOR EVERYTHING


End file.
